Move The Stars
by LLN
Summary: Xander Harris thought her luck was bad? Getting tossed out of your reaity would give you that impression. Then Xander met James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise
1. Chapter 1

Title: Move The Stars Author: LLN Fandom: BtVS/STNG/The Reboot or Alternate Original Series Pairing: Xander Harris/James , Spock/Uhura Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Wheadon is god and owns Buffy with Fox. Rodenberry and Paramount owns all Star Treks.  
Summary: Xander thought going back in time, suffering a mystical sex change and being the host of a Primal Goddess was bad enough. Xander had no idea her real problems would start when she was thrown out of her reality by the Powers That Be with the reluctant help of Q. Then she met James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise.  
Authors Notes: I'm using the Xander Harris from my Beginning Is the End Story...obviously this will be an AU of that story. So if you read that and Xander's past doesn't match up...Well AU. If you want the full story about how Xander became a girl please read Beginning Is The End.  
P.S.: If the characterization of the Star Trek characters aren't right...well AU. This is what happens when I watch the Reboot movies then watch the TOS DVDs I have and Xander asks what would happen if she went to the Star Trek Universe.  
P.P.S.: Please Don't Shoot Me!  
**********************************************************

SOMEWHERE IN THE UPPER REALMS...

"Why have you summoned me here?" Q asked curiosity. He looked down at the Grecian style of white robes he was wearing. He sighed he never thought he would see the day where he actually preferred the Starfleet uniform he mocked Jean-Luc Packard with whenever he was on the Enterprise. For the Powers That Be to summoned one like Q before them was not a common occurrence. Not that Q really had time for them or...what ever they wanted. He had his own problems. Cleaning up the remnants of the civil war in the Continuum, a son to rise...ever since Suzy-Q ran off with Apollo. The Petty Gods were more of a problem than not in his part of the mutli-verse.

"I have important things..." and Q did count annoying Jean-Luc as important.

"Watch your tone, child." Two voices intoned together. Q wondered if this was suppose to scare him as he looked at the two beings that faded into sight on the ornate thrones before him. Impress it was then...Q had used the same tactic as well. He didn't *find * it all that impressive.

'May the multi-verse save me from the middle management.' Q thought sourly as the eyed the ones known as the Powers That Be. Q was just glad they had no oversight in his reality, that was the job of...well Q didn't rightly know if there were powers higher than the Q in his reality and if there were Q was sure he did not want to meet them...ever. There were bad enough things in his reality as it was.

The female Power sat in the black onyx throne. It had silver skulls all over it "You are the only one who can do what we need done. We would like your compliance on the matter." She spoke while petting the silver skull decoration on the arm with one hand as she whirled a lock hair in the other. She wore a body suit of black Armour that lovingly clung to her every curve. Her eyes were a pure glowing white and her hair was one moment varying shades of blonde...brown...red...black...to blonde again.

"What can the Q do that you can not?" Q asked leery of sounding petulant even to himself.

The male Power sat on a white marble throne shot through with gold and black lightening. He had gray eyes and hair of the same color but had a youthful and handsome face. He was dressed in a black and white pen striped suit like a nineteen thirties ganger complete with hat pulled low over his eyes. He waved his hand at a wall and a image appeared of a young girl with dark hair in her late teens fighting what looked to be a something that vaguely resembled Klingon with its ridged fore brow but the mouthful of bloody fangs, claws maker it as something completely different and interesting. The creature took a swipe at the girl barely missing the girl. The creature's glowing yellow-red eyes marked it as...a Vampire. Vampires were real in this reality and a few others, rather than myths and legends like they were in his own.

"That is Xander Harris..."Q said softly. Xander Harris had become known through out the multi-verse, or at least other versions of this human, had for being dangerous to the plans of higher powers and...possibly insane. But this version of Xander Harris was the only version that Q knew of that was the host to the Primal Goddess Shakarri, in other realms and realities the Primal Goddess slept.

Q had the impression like most higher beings the Primal Goddess hadn't thought well of humans. Preferring the hyenas after what happen to her kin in the making of the Slayer in this reality.

"Xander Harris's usefulness to us as come to an end." Said the female Power as the skull she petted gave a wide yawn showing off sharp fangs then made a sound like a Tribble.

That was another thing Q dislikes about the Powers. How they used certain humans as chess pieces in their games. Q saw no cause for it. It was one thing to use lesser beings as play things...It was another thing to be needlessly cruel if it was not for the beings in betterment. The Powers That Be just wanted balance maintained...so neither good nor evil could become more powerful so the humans of this reality would stagnate. If Q could feel ill this would cause it. Q was by no means compassionate he had destroy species at the blink of an eye when it suited him but his games were never so cruel, he at least gave his play things a chance at winning. Small though that chance may be it was still a chance. Q was always delighted when lower beings surprised him.

"So remove her." Q told them boredly.

"We can not." It was said in unison. "But you can."

Q now saw just why he had been summoned. They wanted him to do their dirty work. Well that was just not going to happen. Q was whipping boy to no one as he proved to the others of his own kind. When he rebelled and caused the civil war that almost ripped the Continuum apart. Q did what he wanted when he wanted and no one told him any different. "No."

The Powers exchanged a look between them then the female Power smirked at Q, "You say that like you have a choice in the matter." The male waved his hand an the image of Xander disappeared to be replaced with one of...

A small human looking boy with light brown hair and bright blue eye, no older than five years old played among a bright multi-color star nebula laughing at his new creation...Q's son.

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to the Savior of the Continuum." Purred the female Power darkly.

"If you harm my son..." but Q was cut off by the male Power as he said,

"Xander Harris must be removed from this reality before she can derail anymore of our plans. It has been amusing until now but because of Harris the one who would be our champion as been taking out of play for as long Xander remains in this reality." Said the male Power. "With her here our Champion is not needed. We can not control Harris the way we can our other players."

That was interest. Not important but interesting. Q thought while plotting to keep his son safe.

"So, what exactly do you want me to 'do'?" Q asked reluctantly. No, matter what respect Q might have for Harris, Q's son would always come first to the higher being. "It would just be easier to kill the girl off."

Both Powers made the same horrified face as they said,

"Xander would be bored in Heaven..." the male Power who shuttered in fear.

"Xander would try to take over Hell..." the female Power had same reaction as her counterpart.

Q rolled his eyes at this but from what he understood this version of Xander Harris out of all the versions had many if not all the reasons to do so. "I want something...Harris' s family."

The female Power actually laughed, "Q we hold all the cards," looking at the image of Q's son still playing in the nebula.

Q nodded, so they did. Or so they thought.

"Do you know what Xander Harris would do to get back here from whatever reality I put her in? How many realities she would tear though...the dimensions she would destroy? Not to mention what Xander would do to 'you' once she got back. And she *would * get back." Q let the threat hang.

"What do you want then, Q." Said the male.

"A promise."

"A promise?" Asked the female.

"Yes. You promise to leave Xander's family alone. Let them live their lives without your interference." Q bargained. "If she thinks they have a chance at happiness without you messing with them it will be easier to convince her to leave this reality and not try to come back."

"You could tell her that anyways..." the female started but Q cut her off with an enraged, " I WILL NOT GIVE A HERO OF THIS REALITY A FALSE PROMISE..." Softer he said, "I'm not you."

"No, in many ways you are worse." Said the male.

"A matter of opinion." Q muttered.

"You shall have your promise." Said the female. Q noted the surprised look from the male but didn't give it much thought as the female Power continued waving a hand and the image of Q's son disappeared and Xander Harris reappeared this time sitting in a bar slamming back shots of whiskey, "But we can not control what others of our ilk might do should they take interest in the on goings of those in SunnyDale."

Q knew that was the best he was going to get from them. Then Q was struck by a brilliant ideal...'oh, I'd need a reason... I couldn't...oh, wait this is me! Of course I can!' Q laughed out aloud and threw a wink at the Powers That Be before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of light

The Powers That Be shuttered, for a laughing Q was a plotting Q, as the whole upper realms knew.

"Perhaps involving Q was not the wisest idea." The male muttered.

"It was the only one we could make. Our Champions must obey our wishes if Balance is to be maintained." Said the female.

"I just hope the Great Creator doesn't find out about this SHE has a soft spot for Harris."

The female snorted, "As long as the Racket ball tournament in New Jersey is going on it's doubtful. We could take over the Multi-verse before HE would never know."

"DON"T BE TO SURE ABOUT THAT!" The Angelic Voice of God said, walking in to view. Metatron crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you know just how much trouble you're about to be in? How many of HER plans you have just ruined by putting this in motion?"

The two Powers looked at the Voice then to each other before they pointed a finger at each other and said, "It was his/her idea."

Earthdate/Stardate: Unknown.  
Pegasus Galaxy M Class Planet: Seltzer Home to Human Colony Profen.  
Time: Night.

Two female vampires of the same vampire line stared in wonder around them. The sights, sounds and scenes were like nothing they had ever known. They knew they were no longer in their own world any more. Instincts older then they were told them so. One of them pointed up at the three moons. Yes, they were very far from home. And they were hungry.

It was a good thing they could smell the humans a few miles away.

Maggie Walsh's monster, the thing she called son and named Adam, looked around in confusion. He was no longer in the underground place where his mother hid him from her superiors. He was not sure were he was but he did not think it was Earth. As he looked at the strange yellow skinned humanoid creatures before him. He did not think they would be of much use to him but...there technology? Well that could be useful... "Resistance will be Futile..."


	2. Chapter 2

Xander's Choice

Q flashed into the Alibi Room startling some of the human customers, the demon ones just blinked at Q and went back to their drinks. Q looked down the bar at Xander Harris tossing back shots of whiskey like it was water. Her aura of 'keep a way from me' did not bother Q as he slid on the barstool next to the girl.

"Willie, my good man!" Q said surprising the weasely looking bartender, "I'll have what the young lady is having and bring more for her to if you will." Although Q didn't think the girl needed anymore to drink if the empty shot glasses that lined the bar were anything to go by.

Xander's dark hair looked as if it had been hacked off with a dull blade in a messy, ragged layered bob that barely reached the top of her shoulders matching the last image Q had been shown by the Powers That Be. Xander Harris looked done. As if she was finished with everything. That was not a good look for any Xander Harris, Q thought. He hoped Xander would have enough interest in life to help control what had been unleashed in the reality he was going to put her in.

Q leaned over into Xander's space causing her to glare at him, "I have a deal for you."

Xander gave Q a slow once over from head to foot, taking in the dark leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans with boots. Q thought his dress should match the beings he was with. It always made the lower beings more comfortable just like when he was on the Enterprise he wore the Starfleet uniform.

Xander sighed, "Look you're pretty for an middle-aged dude..."

"Middle-aged!" Q squawked indignantly.

"But I'm not interested in being your mid-life crisis," She muttered as she picked up another shot glass, "Or whatever."

Q rolled his eyes. Why did humans always think it was about sex? Q snapped his fingers and everything in the bar went still and silent. Q watched as Xander blinked then reached out and poked Willie in the forehead with a finger. When the man didn't move or even breath she looked over at Q. He grinned mischievously at Xander and whispered in her ear, "Interested now?"

Xander tapped an empty shot glass on the bar. It had been almost a year since the goddess turn human Glory brought trouble to Xander's doorstep it hadn't been her fault that her old lovers would not take no for answer and the fact that Glory was happy with Ben. The ensuing fight had been brutal and the gods used Dawn's blood to open a way home. It had taken everyone working to together to shove them through the portal without Glory. Spike had jumped through the portal to close it and that only worked because Dawn had been made from both Xander and Spike this time rather than Buffy like in the 'Before'.

Xander leaned over the bar and pulled out an open bottle of Jack Daniels, "Could be," she said as she pour more whiskey in the shot glasses, "Just tell me your not a god."

"Your in luck!" Q said happily, "I'm Q."

Xander frowned, "Is that you're name or what you are?"

"The easy answer is both."

Xander gave Q a long look before sliding a shot glass over to him, "Why do I think the answer is not all that easy?"

Q smiled and point at the T.V. it came on. On the screen two spaceships were engaged in a battle, firing back and forth at each other.

"That a new Sci-fi show?" Xander asked, because it didn't look like one she had ever seen. The ships looked really cool! One was a bronze color with sharp edges to it and the other was sliver that had a large saucer section but still had a sleek, fast look to her.

"The Powers That Be summoned me here. They want me to do something and threaten my son if I didn't do, as they want. Although if they even try to go through with the threat..." Q paused meaningfully, "I'd have to destroy them."

Xander blinked tipsily, "What do they want you to do?"

"They want me to rip you from this reality and put you in another."

Xander glared at Q. It wasn't him she was angry at though. Xander actually wished that she wasn't surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner given all the changes she had help make happen in this timeline. "The Powers wanting rid of me? That's old news."

Xander's mother Jessica marriage to Giles, and Ethan being involved with them. Had gotten he Watcher's Council all up in arms for reasons Xander still didn't understand completely. Buffy getting pregnant with The Destroyer because of an orgy she had with Xander, Spike and Angel. Had messed up a couple of prophecies concerning the souled vampires. Holtz appearing and kidnapping the baby...and the baby returning to them as a teenager, Dawn claimed he was her soulmate.

Faith not going to the darkside this time because of the close friendships she shared with the Scoobies and KARR. Had brought the dark slayer in contact with a pair of hunters who had a lot of problems with Angels and Demons being after them for one reason or another. Cordelia having dated Willow and the ensuing break up with the redhead had sent Willow into studying magic and meeting Tara McClay. Cordelia going all uber-bitch then started dating TJ O'Neill the clone of Xander's Uncle Jack O'Neill. The deaths Xander had stopped and the ones she couldn't in order to keep SunnyDale safe from the things that go bump in the night.

"I just didn't think they were allowed to...you know, THROW ME OUT OF REALITY!" Xander yelled throwing one of the shot glasses at the mirrored wall behind the frozen Willie. She pick up another glass this one full of whiskey glaring at her reflection in the mirror.

Q shrugged carelessly, "Just this one. How ungrateful of them. After all you've done to keep this plain of existence still... existing." He told Xander watching as she tossed back another shot of whiskey.

"Spike was right!" Xander exclaimed waving her glass around, "No good deed goes unpunished!"

"Spike?" Q inquired.

"Spike's dead." Xander snarled in to her glass, "The moron." Xander had not taken Spike's death well. If she wasn't here at Willie's, she had been working out her issues the way most of those in her family did...with a vampire at the end of a stake or some demon on her claws. Lately Xander hadn't been all that picky, she reached over the bar again she almost howled in pain when she moved wrong pulling on her ribs. The vampire she had picked a fight with earlier in the mall parking lot had gotten in a few lucky shots before she dusted it.

Q snapped his fingers, and the blonde vampire appeared looking around the bar confused, Q noticed the blonde and frowned he hadn't met to do that the Hellmouth caused unforeseen interference with Q's powers if he wasn't extra watchful with them. With a snap of his fingers again he sent Spike back where he came from. Having the vampire back would make things more complicated than it need to be right now. Luckily Xander seemed distracted because she hadn't notice the vampire. "Yeah, he is in many realities." Q agreed as he told her, " In some they even like to kill him off as many times as possible."

Xander ignored that statement from Q."If you *can * destroy the Powers That Be," and Xander didn't really believe he could and that reflected in her voice, "why are you to doing this?" Xander asked suddenly, "You don't seem the lapdog type."

Q sighed explaining, "It's all about rank in the higher realms. Over everything you have the Great Creator the one who made everything, you, me, the Multi-verse. Then you have the Petty Gods, beings with all the powers of the Great Creator but cursed with humanlike emotions.

You would not believe the trouble they caused HER.

As for the Q, most of us don't really understand most species so we test them to see how much like us they are and if they have the ability to become like us. Most of you don't, by the way." That earned Q another glare and as a shot was pushed in front of him. Which he tossed back with a grin at Xander. "The Powers That Be, the First Evil and the Old Ones are next. The Angels and Fallen follow with the Supernatural such a lower demons, vampires, werewolves and Magic Users and the like and at the very bottom of all of that? You have Humans...and I had to dumb that down so your small primitive human mind could understand it."

Xander turned glowing demonic green eyes on Q. When she spoke in was intoned with two different voices, Xander's regular one and a deeper, rougher, raspy one, "Would throwing you through a wall *prove * just how primitive I am?"

"How rude you are Shakarri!" Q exclaimed delighted by the goddess's appearance in Xander. "You are a Primal Goddess, you know The Powers That Be have oversight in many of the other realities of the Multi-verse. Just not in mine. That means they can harm me or mine. That I will *not * allow even if it means removing you from this reality for them. I don't like it...but the Continuum is too weak from civil war to really fight them on this."

Shakarri hadn't had many dealings with Q; they had mostly stayed in the Continuum and away from the politics of other realities if they could help it. It surprised her to hear of a war between Q. The few she had met had struck her unemotional and disinterested in other beings but Q or others with powers similar to the Q like the Petty Gods. Or so she had whispered in Xander's mind.

"That...makes no sense!" Xander all but yelled at Shakarri's thoughts and what Q had said. Xander wondered what she had done in a past life that was so bad as to deserve all the crazy that happened to her.

Q set his shot glass down without drinking from it, "I'm going to give you something most Xander's in the mutli-verse don't get."

"What's that?"

"A choice," Then Q explained about the promise the Powers That Be gave to Q about Xander's family. Q saw the rebellious look cross Xander's face and told her, "If you refuse? If you fight this, do not think for one moment that the Powers would not retaliate. Because it would *not * be *you * they retaliated against."

"My family?"

"All those you love." Q said softly, "Never let it be said the Powers That Be don't know what can hurt their pawns the most."

Xander looked back up at the TV the scene had changed to a man with brownish-blond hair and eyes that might even be bluer than Spike's had been. There was something...that made Xander sit up and take notice of him. It wasn't that he was...well pretty, he was it was something more. He also kind of resembled the actor that played in the new Jack Ryan movie. He was being pinned to a wall by a snarling...VAMPIRE?!.

What the hell? Why? Why was there VAMPIRES IN SPACE? The scenes on the TV screen flashed by quickly of other people being savagely attacked by vampires and the humans fighting back as well as they could.

"They don't know how..." Q said. Xander looked away from the T.V. at him." They don't know how to fight them or kill them. Not like you do."

Damn Q *now * he had her attention. If the Powers kept their word then Xander's family would know a mostly normal and happy life. "Will the Powers keep their promise?"

"I'll make sure of it." Q swore quietly.

Xander tossed back one more shot then turned to Q, "You had me at spaceships..."


	3. Chapter 3

Battle For the NX-1701 pt.1

Alternative Timeline Earth date: 2258 Five Months After The Death of Nero Location: Edges of Uncharted Space U.S.S. Enterprise NX-1701

James T. Kirk was sure he'd had better days when the snarling Vampiran slammed him against the corridor wall of his ship. Kirk counted any day when he didn't get bloody or something broken as a good day. He didn't have too many good days since he had become captain of the Enterprise. After the destruction of Vulcan and the death of Nero.

It was a Vulcan ship that attacked them which made no sense until their shields had been breached and the Vampirans started to beam aboard.

Vampirans had made themselves know a few years ago. No one thought Vampirans were even real because they attacked in stolen ships from other alien species. They could use the tech from other species but did not seem able to create their own. But the few survivors from the attacks confirmed that Vamprians were indeed real.

Vampirans could fool you in to thinking they were whatever alien race they looked like, Bajorian, Human, whatever they were until they grew angry, hungry or stupid enough and then their true faces showed. Many of the alien races thought they were demons from old myths come to life because Vampirans drank blood to survive. They were stronger and faster...so far only it was only Vulcan's that were known to have the physical strength to match Vampirans. If only for the fact it was rare for a Vampiran to turn a Vulcan into one of them.

Vampirans were in Kirk's opinion like Tribbles they fed, bred and that was it.

Kirk knew by the grin on the Vampiran's face he didn't have long to live. Kirk grimaced death by Vampiran was painful and brutal...when the air seemed to shake and shimmer around him. Kirk frowned, 'I should be screaming in pain...why am I not?' He looked at the Vampiran that was frozen in mid-lounge for Kirk's throat, in the corridor saw his battling and in some cases being fed on crew frozen along with their attackers.

"Neat trick, huh?"

Kirk turned, being careful to avoid the fangs of the Vampiran that pinned him. He saw a pretty young woman with dark hair cut in a messy, ragged bob that came to her shoulders with dark brown eyes that shone with amusement at him. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, a dark shirt with some sort of archaic writing on it, and jeans with black lace up boots. She was standing next to an older blue eyed man his dark hair had a widow's peak, his face had a haughty expression that turned delighted when he was looked down at the Starfleet uniform, command gold, he in was dress in, "I like this! It's so stylish!"

"Q!" the girl said rolling her eyes, "Tell him why we're here." As she walked up to Kirk and pulled the Vampiran off of him letting the frozen creature fall to the ground with a look of distaste.

"Fine, you're so bossy! I see why the Powers didn't like you."

"Now Q!" Xander said with a glare.

"This is Xander Harris. She can teach you how to fight these..."Q trailed off looking down at the Vampiran making a face at it, "Things. She comes from a reality were they are like cockroaches. She has the knowledge and the ability to fight them. Let her help you and your crew." Q turned to Xander, "This is Captain James T. Kirk..." Q paused as if weighting his words then settled with, "Don't kill him if he hits on you." Because James T. Kirk's exploits were well known through the Mutli-verse and it was not just his ability to be any woman he wanted that made him known. "He's going to be important later."

"Nice." Xander muttered at Q. Higher powers never took interest in mortals unless they had saved or will save the world.

"You two appear in out of nowhere and I'm suppose to trust that this is not some kind of trick?" Kirk asked rubbing his neck. Xander stepped closer to him and Kirk saw just how pretty her dark brown eyes were, as she grabbed his chin twisting it back and forth gentlely looking at his neck.

"It barely grazed you with it's fangs. You'll be fine." Xander said letting him go and kneeling down next to the Vampiran. Q was about to do something mean to Kirk when Xander reached behind her and pulled out a wooden stake from a back holster in her jacket.

Kirk caught the movement and watched the dark haired girl as she slammed the stake into the creature's heart. She quickly pulled the stake out and to Kirk's amazement the Vampiran exploded into dust before his eyes. Just like the vampires in old pre-warp earth legends. He couldn't believe that a simple piece of wood did what their phasers couldn't. She then tossed it to Kirk who fumbled it a bit but caught it.

"Can you make more of those?"

Kirk looked down at it and was sure the replecators could do it. He nodded.

"Great so glad you're friends now." Q mocked sarcastically. Kirk was sure he didn't like him.

Xander rolled her eyes at Q, "Was there anything else before you leave me here?"

Q started to shake his head but stopped, "It's just...know the old ways work the best. "Q trailed off with a grimace.

Q turned to addressed Kirk, "This has been a one way trip for Xander she can't return to her home reality. Xander will need help adjusting to this one. It will be *your * job to help her do so. She's going to be here a long time."

Kirk wondered what exactly why it was so important she was here. But he could figure that out later. Right now he had a ship to save.

"Live fast...Xander Harris." Q said softly.

Xander inclined her head, "Never die..."

Kirk didn't have time to ponder their odd words for Q disappeared with a snap of his fingers in a flash of bright white light. There was an explosion of sound and movement that after so long in the silence stillness sounded deafen to human ears.

Kirk barely avoided the male Vampiran that came at him. Xander grabbed him and used the Vampiran's own momentum to shove him into the wall, two or three times dazing the creature. He had hit the wall hard enough to break his nose and green blood ran on the wall and down the Vampiran's face. The wail of pain caused the others of it's kind to pause with shocked expressions. Xander slammed the stake she held in her hand into the Vampirans chest...nothing happen. Dander frowned and did it again. Still nothing...

"Are you attempting to stab me in the heart? " the Vampiran asked cursorily, "That's where it would be if I were human."

"Yes?" Xander said confused, she looked at the green blood.

"My heart is in the place where the human liver would be..." the Vampiran trailed off as Xander slammed the stake in the spot.

"Thanks," Xander said brightly as the Vampirian dusted. Xander frowned at the dust it seemed to have a more copper color in it than black. Xander shrugged and decided she would think about that later.

The tide of the battle seemed to change after the dusting of the Vampiran. The other creatures were worried. A human knew how to kill them it would not be long before others would know how to do the same. The crew of the ship now saw the fight was not hopeless and renewed their fighting with a sense of hope in the air.

Kirk told Xander the way they need to go to a replicator. When another Vampiran attacked them Xander broke it's neck in a smooth movement, it fell to the ground face first and Xander reached down and calmly ripped out its spine with a CLAWED hand?

Kirk did a double take and noticed that between one blink and the next Xander had morphed in to something new. Her eyes now glowed a bright green, small sharp fangs that barely touched her bottom lip, and her hair now was a mixture of brown and blonde with black spots through it, the pattern followed on the girl's fur covered arms, her black clawed, yes, clawed fingers dripped with the blood of the Vampiran.

"Xander?" Kirk asked just to confirm that it was the same girl.

"Don't be afraid...I'm still mostly human."

" Mostly human? It's..."Kirk walked closer to her and touched a lock of her hair. Which Xander allowed, "Really cool!" Kirk said shaking his head. He would think more about this new form of Xander's later and ran to the nearest room with a replicator. Xander followed behind him until she got way laid when she saw some of the crew. She looked at the Captain he waved her off, "Help them!"

Xander nodded, and did so as Kirk ran into the room to the replicator and started to program it to reproduce the stakes and got every one of the replicators all over the ship to spit them out everywhere there was a replicator. He then walk over to the wall com-unit and hit a button, "This is Captain James Kirk use the weapons that the replicators are making against the Vampirans. They do have a weak spot! Stab the stake into where the heart would be for whatever alien race they are. Work together we can defeat them. Kirk out!"

'We will defeat them.' Kirk thought as he turned off the com-unit and grabbed up a handful of stakes and went to help his crew and find Xander Harris.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle for the NX-01 pt2

Xander ran down the corridor, staking vampires left and right as she went. This place, Xander thought, had more vampires than a SunnyDale graveyard on a Friday night. She slammed a stake into the back of an alien with really big oval eyes that took up most of their face, so the ridges of its game face were smaller than what Xander normally saw. Sadly, it was not the strangest thing she had ever seen. The vampire had been holding a smaller alien wearing a similar uniform to Kirk's only the shirt was red. It had greenish-ridged skin and small beady black eyes. The smaller alien hit the floor rolling when the vampire dusted, "You okay?" Xander asked hoping it could understand her.

The alien rolled its eyes at her. Xander wondered if that was how it's kind blinked because it did not have any eyelids that Xander could see.

"Okay." It's voice sounding almost like a croak.

Xander heard a scream from down the hall she looks at the little alien waved her off, "Go...help...others!"

"Right." Xander said running toward the screams she was brought up short at the sight when she turned the corner. A boy with short curly blond hair he was wearing a gold colored shirt and who couldn't have been more than sixteen if he was a day older than that Xander wouldn't believe it. He stood over a group of four vampires holding...yes that was a sword? Screaming at them in... Russian? Xander wondered as the vampires actually looked terrified of the boy and turned hopeful eyes on Xander. What they were hoping for? Xander would never know, since the boy decided yelling was not enough and behead two of the vamps with a single but clumsy swing of the sword and the other two vampires ran towards Xander she staked them as came by.

"Wow," Xander said, bringing the boy's attention to her, "you're a vicious little thing aren't you?"

The boy drew himself up to his full height and told her proudly, "I am Russian."

"Of course you are," Xander said agreed brightly. Like she was going to argue with the crazy kid with the very sharp sword! " Because everyone knows just how dangerous Russians are."

That earned Xander a big smile from the boy.

"Oh, there is a small green dude down the hall..."Xander started to say as the boy's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Keenser!" and took off down the way Xander had came.

"Okay then..."Xander muttered and heard Kirk's voice telling everyone about the wooden stakes and that they could kill Vampirans.

Vampirans, what a creative name, it had too have been a vampire that thought *that * up, Xander thought distastefully.

Kirk's little speech seemed to help the crew renew their efforts to fight, Xander growled at the vamp that hit her causing her to be knocked to the ground. In her demon form she was stronger than a vampire, any vampire it seemed considering the vamp that had hit her was huge with a ridge forehead even *before * it went in to game face. It bled red and Xander took a guess at where its heart was... but it had put up a hell of a fight, slamming its fist repeatedly into her ribs she could finally dust it. That caused the next vamp to be able to get the jump on her and knock her down again.

"How dare you kill one of us! How do you know how to do that? How do you know our weakness?" The vampire snarled.

"Oh, I dare a lot," trying to ignore the pain from her ribs, " and you'll just have to die of disappointment." Xander said kicking the vampire in the knee breaking it as the vamp howled with pain hitting the ground next to her. Xander twisted up quickly and brought down the stake to the heart to of the Vampiran's human host dusting it.

"That's not possible! Only Vulcans have the strength to match us." Said a blue skinned alien with white hair and...antennas?

Really?

Blue and antennas?

Seriously?

This was going to be Xander's life now?

"I don't know who that is but if they don't like vamps I'm all for meeting them." Xander muttered, whirling the stake in her hand. But the blue skinned vamp burst into dust Xander turned her head away coughing. When Xander could open her eyes she saw a very handsome man with dark eyes, pale skin that had a slight greenish tint to it, his hair was cut in a horrible almost bowl hair cut but strangely it seemed to suit him. But his most striking feature were the pointed elf like ears. He wore a blue uniform shirt. Xander wondered if the different colors meant different ranks? Kirk's had been gold then but Xander noticed the stripes on the wrists of his shirt. Huh. Wow simple yet flashy. Q was right the sense of style was pretty cool if the uniforms were anything to go by.

"I am Commander Spock. Who are you and why are you on this ship?"

Straight to the point, Xander was sure she liked him already. "I'm Xander Harris. I'm here to help. Captain Kirk knows I'm here." Xander was sure Spock made a face at Kirk's name but it happen so quickly she couldn't be sure. "What are you?" Because like the little green dude Xander knew the man before her wasn't human or a vampire.

"I am Vulcan." He said swinging up a weapon with an arching flat blade on one end with a metal ball on the other into view.

'That explained how the vamp dusted', Xander thought. When she saw two dark green-skinned men trying to creep up on Spock. "Down!" She yelled throwing her stake at the vampire to his left dusting it quick as it hit the vampire's heart. Spock brought his weapon down with him turning so his back was to Xander he swung it upwards catching the other vampire in the stomach cutting it open making his insides fall out. That had the vampire joining its innards on the floor looking up at Spock in shock as he whispered, "I thought Vulcans are pacifists?"

"Yes, but we can defend ourselves when we must." Spock told the creature.

Well, that was good to know, Xander thought going over to Spock, "You have to finish it." Spock looked at her confused." You have to kill him before he heals. Or he will get up and kill you and anything that gets in his way. That's what Vampires do." Xander told him.

"They are called Vampirans." Spock corrected her.

Xander frowned, "Nice name but it doesn't change what they are."

"What are they?"

Xander looked down at the whining vampire at their feet. It probably looked weak and defeated to Spock's eyes. Xander knew better though. "Demons? A parasite? Take your pick..." About that time the green skinned vampire lunged at Spock and Spock shoved the blade forward at vampire, the sharp blade striking at the creatures neck removing it from his body.

"Ashes to ashes..."Xander said softly as the dust fell to the floor. The dark haired man seemed surprised at his actions. "It won't get easier but it must be done or they will kill everyone on this ship."

Spock slowly nodded he had seen the deaths they caused by their need to feed. What he did not understand was the senseless violence and death by other means than when they fed. Spock did not understand that at all. "We must find the Captain."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. But..."

"Yes?" Spock raised an eyebrow at her Xander pointed over his shoulder at a small group of vampires.

"So," Xander said casually pulling out other stake from her jacket and asked a question that had been bugging her, "What is the name of this ship?"

"The U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Cool name for a ship. Let's do this."

Xander stepped forward letting her eyes glow a bright green and snarling at the vampires. At a sound behind Spock he turned to see more creatures behind him, standing so he was back to back with Xander he said, "Fascinating."

Then they attacked.

An Ensign Mary Penn watched from the shadows as Commander Spock fought back to back with an animalistic fur covered young woman against he Vampirans.

"You'll pay for that!" Mary hears a Vampiran yell at the animal woman.

"Goddess! I got tossed out of my reality for this? The same insults...can't you guys ever be original?" asked the animal woman.

"Why are you trying to agonize the Vampiran? I do not see the point of that." The Commander asked, as he brought the weapon, a Vulcan Lirpa if Mary remembered right down and through the Vampiran's neck.

"Because it's fun?"

The Commander gave the woman a long look and muttered something in his native language as be continued down the hall.

"What?" asked the woman, "No, really what did you say? Hey wait up!"

Mary sighed in relief when they got out of sight and creped out of the shadows she had been in. She smiled darkly to herself and let her face shift to the Vampiran one, it was time to find someone to eat...before she could take another step though she felt a sharp pain in her chest looking down she saw the tip of a wooden stake sticking out where her heart should have been. The last thing she heard was the Commander say was, "You were right..." as she turned to dust, "there was a Vampiran there."


	5. Chapter 5

Battle for the 1701pt3

Xander followed Commander Spock until they came upon Captain Kirk fighting a vampire on his own. It was one of those that had the large ridged brow even before going in to demon face. Xander had to admit that Kirk could fight and was holding his own quite well for a normal human. The vampire said something in a language that Xander didn't understand but made Kirk's face go red and he said something back that caused the vampire to growl at him. Since the vampire had it's back to her, Xander was able to walk right up to it. She tapped him on his shoulder, "What?" the vampire snarled in a deep tone at her.

"Look down," Xander told him.

"Why?" Asked the vampire looking down to see a stake in his chest.

"Well Fu-"

Xander shaking her head, "You'd think they would say something different." Then to Kirk she bit out harshly, "Do you know how stupid that was? That vampire could have killed you! You *never * take on a vampire one on one if you don't have too!"

Kirk smirked, "But it didn't."

At the cocksure answer Xander's eyes narrowed, "You got lucky."

Kirk's smirk got bigger, "Let's just hope my luck holds out then." Leading them to Rec. Room Four, "It has so far."

Spock wanted to roll his eyes at Kirk for is arrogance but knew such a reaction would not be appropriate. Because so far the Captain's luck had done just that, it just was not logical.

Xander leaned against the wall next to the door of the Rec. Room listening to Kirk and Spock as they threw ideas back and forth about what to do and snarking at each other but when it looked like it was about to come to blows Xander let out a loud whistle.

Kirk winced at the sound, "You do that really loud."

Xander rolled her eyes asked, "How many levels does the ship have?" Spock told her how many levels and *just * how big the ship was. 167 meters in height and 399meters in length, "Going level by level...that," Xander said slowly," will take way too long." Xander looked up at the ceiling she frowned up at the lights. "The lights..." She was getting a thought that was quickly becoming an idea.

"What about them?" Spock asked tensely.

"Can you change the spectrum of them?"

"To what?" Kirk asked.

"Ultraviolet...sunlight?"

"That is possible. But why?" Spock asked.

"Vampires are..."

"Vampirans." Spock corrected Xander with a frown.

"Call them what you want." Xander said with a careless shrug, "They are vampires to me. I guess you could say they are allergic to sunlight. What time is it anyway?"

"0123 proximally." Spock told her.

"Night?"

"Yes."

Even in space vampires' attack at night, Xander thought. Nice to know they were still creatures of habit.

"Just how allergic are they?" Kirk asked.

"They'll dust on contact with sunlight." Xander told them bluntly.

Kirk nodded, "I like this plan. Let's go with this plan."

"Captain?" Spock asked wondering why the man was so willing to trust someone who had appeared out of nowhere?

Kirk turned to his first officer, "Do you have a better plan, Mr. Spock? Because if you do, let's hear it."

Spock opened his mouth but closed it quickly when he realized that he didn't have a better plan then said, "We would have to get to Engineering..."he trailed off when Kirk headed over to a panel and popped it open. Kirk started to fiddle with the insides... "I need a tool kit," he muttered. Spock went into a nearby room and came out with a medium size box? Container? Dander wasn't sure but when Spock took it over to Kirk and opened it Kirk made a happy noise and dug around in it until he found what he needed to work on the inside of the wall.

"By pass that..." Kirk muttered, "change that code to this," he said pressing wires was what it looked like to Xander.

"Captain! If you change that code you will disrupt the gravity of the ship." Spock warned.

Kirk paused and gave Spock a curious look, "Really? Huh, didn't know that." He shrugged and went back to work.

"Is this going to take long?" Xander asked.

"Patients is a virtue." Kirk said, cursing under his breath when his hand slipped and hit he wall.

"Right now it's not." Xander worried sighed, " It's just the screaming is not as loud as it was..." Xander looked at the closed door of he Rec. Room, "that can mean a couple things."

"Oh, like what?" Kirk asked distractedly as Spock handed him another tool.

"Your crew won." Xander said. Spock caught the look from the girl, that told him how unlikely she thought that was in this case. "Or they lost."

Kirk glared at Xander, "You're a 'glass half empty' kind of girl, aren't you."

"Buy me a drink when this is over," Xander said smirking at him, "and find out."

"I might have to do that," Kirk said then, "Oh, and I'm done. I could only get it to emulate the sunlight of Earth will that work?"

"Let's hope so." Xander muttered.

Kirk nodded and touched a wire-thing and soon after Xander could feel a rise in the temperature she sighed at the increased heat. Xander hadn't realized just how cold she had been and the brightness increase by a lot in Xander opinion. "Well that should give us an advantage."

Pavel Chekov let out a victorious yell when the Vampirans began to dust for no reason he could see...the Captain and Commander must have come up with a way to save them. He could hear the same sort of cheers from down the corridor. Chekov glanced at where Keenser should have been. He sighed and hoped the alien was making his way to Engineering. He needed to get to the Bridge. Chekov looked down at the sword he was holding and wonder if Sulu would yell at him.

Scotty frowned when the pretty girl he had been flirting with exploded into dust. But shrugged it off as he went back to working on the warp core wondering where Keenser had gotten too.

Gaila kicked the Orion Vampiran in the crotch. How dare the slaver bastard try to touch her without her permission. She only smirked when the Vampiran began to smoke and then exploded.

Ensign Crusher was gratefully surprised when the Vampiran let him go. The Vampiran was howling in pain and shaking his leg. Crusher looked down and saw Keenser biting the Vampiran on the ankle.

When the Vampirans started to explode the crew of the Enterprise could not help the cheers that many of them released in relief that they were winning. .

Xander could hear...cheering...She went to the door and it slid open, he cheers were louder.

"I think it worked if that sound is anything to go by," Kirk said proudly.

"Captain, I do believe we should get to the bridge." Spock told them.

Kirk nodded, "Let's do that."


	6. Chapter 6

The ship rocked harshly to the left as Xander, Kirk and Spock stumble out of the turbo-lift and almost into each other as they walked onto the Bridge.

"Hail them!" Kirk barked as the ship took another hit.

"...What do you think I've been doing, Captain?" came the sarcastic reply from a dark skinned woman with long hair pulled in to a high ponytail. She wore a short red uniform that end high at her thighs with black boots. She was sitting at some sort of switchboard thing that Xander could see.

Kirk didn't spare the woman a look, "Do it again, Uhura." Was all he said as he made his was to a chair in the middle of the room. An Asian man got up from it and went over to a chair in front of a large screen that showed the ship that Q had shown Xander in Willie's bar. Spock was standing at what must be his station, Xander assumed.

"Captain, shields are at seventy-eight percent." Spock said from a nearby consul. Xander was standing by Kirk's chair. Feeling out of place and useless...she hated that feeling.

"Sulu! Fire phasers!"

Xander watched the bronze colored ship rock from the red laser that was fired at it.

"...Sir! They're hailing us!"

"On screen!" Kirk said.

On the view screen a woman with long blonde hair appeared in her vampire face. She was dressed in a blue silk and white lace dress that hugged her every curve, it showed a good amount of cleavage, and was spilt high up the side exposing a lot of her thigh. She was yelling at a minion...when the game face melted away to reveal...

Harmony Kendall?

Xander blinked and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The blonde had disappeared after the battle for SunnyDale's graduating class. So it made a kind of horrorible sense that, of course, Harmony would be here! That was just how Xander's luck went.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk."

"You're cute." Harmony said giving Kirk a once over with her eyes.

"...Of the...thank you?" Kirk said confused at that. Derailed at the pretty smile the blonde gave him.

"Really cute" She gushed, " To cute to kill, I'm Harmony, by the way. Hey, I need a new consort. Had to stake the last one after he got boring."

The bridge crew could only stared at the woman in surprise. Kirk was trying to stutter out answer. Because that was way too much like the alien princesses or priestesses that wanted to keep him when he visited their worlds. Kirk was sure that Spock was getting tired of having to rescue him them all the time.

Xander said coldly to the blonde, "Harmony, what are you doing here?"

Kirk wondered how Xander knew the blonde Vampiran. The blonde looked away from Kirk to the dark haired girl. Xander was shifting between her human form and the other form as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Harmony stared blankly at Xander for a moment then asked, "Xander? Xander Harris? I haven't seen you since graduation!" A dark expression crossed her face, "Do you know what I've been through! A Vampire turned me! And not even a nice looking one! Then a few days later I find myself on some alien planet with Crazy-Masiy! The planet had three moons, Xander. We almost starved until we found that colony." Harmony sniffed disdainfully, "and the fashions Xander..."Harmony bemoaned as she leaned forward, "Are hideous! Just look at what they are wearing." She said pointing at the crew of the Enterprise. Harmony sighed," It took awhile but I figured out I was in a different reality...one without any vampires at all!" she exclaimed happily.

"No vampires?" Xander whispered shocked. The idea was so foreign to Xander she had a hard time understanding it. Her whole life was so consumed with vampires and demons that a world or universe without them was unimaginable to Xander.

"I was surprised when I found out I could turn aliens." It was the glee in Harmony's voice that broke through to Xander.

"You turned...you spread...how...why would..." Xander shook her head. To spread that horror on a reality that literal had no defense against it was so wrong...that Xander could hardly contemplate it.

"I was really lonely!" Harmony pouted, "But now I'm a queen. Did you ever think I'd be a queen of anything? Plus no Slayers or Hunters? It's like an all you can eat lunch."

Without Slayers or even hunters it would not be long before the vampires were all but unstoppable. Xander turned to look at Uhura. Xander brought her hand up to her own throat and cut her finger across it. Uhura frowned looking at Kirk, who gave a subtle nod, Uhura muted the screen. Xander looked down at Kirk she could see horror in his eyes at what Harmony had said.

These past few hours had shown Kirk just how dangerous Vampirans were...they were a menace that had to be stopped.

"Can the Enterprise vaporize that ship?" Xander asked coldly.

The Asian man turned in his seat, "Captain? Maybe we can reason with them."

Xander snorted, "Do you reason with your hamburger when it's on your plate?" Xander's voice hard, "We are food to them. That is unless one of them takes a liking to you..."

"Lt. Sulu."

"And they make you into one of them, Sulu." Xander told him plainly, "Your reanimated soulless corpse would be walking around killing everyone you loved or cared about."

"But..."

"Nyet!" It was said by the blond Russian boy, he harshly hit his consul in front of him," No! Hikaru."

"Pavel..."Sulu started to say.

"No! I have seen them, I have fought them..."

"With my sword!" Sulu said angrily. The blond boy blushed at the accusation.

Looking around Xander could see they just didn't understand," How many vampires boarded the ship." Xander asked.

"Vampirans." Spock corrected, "and Sixty."

"And how many people were there before the attack?'

"Four hundred."

"And after?"

Spock typed on the consul, "The death count is not yet complete...but," Spock paused. Kirk turned in his chair to look at his first officer when Spock's voice trailed off.

"Commander?" Asked Kirk.

Spock had turned pale, " A one hundred and seventy-five..."Spock said answering the question.

Xander turned to Kirk, "Imagine what the losses would be on a colony or a planet that had no idea what they were dealing with?"

That was just unthinkable. It could not be allowed to happen and it wouldn't on his watch. Kirk's face harden, "Arm and lock torpedoes on that ship!"

"Aye, Captain." Sulu said and if there was any reluctance in his voice everyone ignored it. "Torpedoes locked on target."

Xander looked at Uhura, "Can you make it so she can hear me?" Uhura nodded and did just that.

"...And really I don't see what the issue was...his dick grew back..." Harmony said vapidly, curling a lock of her hair around a finger. Not realizing that she had been muted and they had no idea what she had been talking about.

Xander along with every man on the bridge flinched at that statement. "Sounds like that was fun. But Harm..."Xander trailed off getting the blonde attention, "You've forgot something."

Harmony frowned, "What?"

"I'm a Hunter." Xander said flatly then nodded at Kirk.

"Fire torpedoes!" the Captain ordered harshly.

The torpedoes were fired and hit the Vampiran ship; Xander could see Harmony's reaction. The impact from the torpedoes caused the blonde to fall out of her chair. She then snarled at a minion, "Why didn't you say they were going to fire on us! You idiot! What should I do?" The minion muttered something that caused Harmony to glare at him, "I so knew that!" she hissed at him before shouting, "Return fire!"

Blasts from the Vampiran ship sent the Enterprise rocking again causing Xander to lose her footing and fall into Kirk's lap. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Damn you, Harris!" Harmony screamed before the view screen when blank. Xander could see the bronze colored ship again.

"Fire Phasers! Fire!" Kirk yelled at Sulu.

The Vampiran ship was bombarded with torpedoes and Phaser fire. Xander could see the small explosions happening on the other ship that caused a chain reaction of larger explosions until the screen whiteout so brightly that Xander had to close her eyes. When Xander opened her eyes she could see small pieces of the ship floating in the star covered background of space.

"Bye Harmony." Xander whispered.

Kirk sighed and leaned back in the chair and Xander noticed something and couldn't help herself as she raised an eyebrow at him to say," So, was it the battle or are you just happy to see me, Captain?"

Kirk gave her an irrated look at the innuendo and shoved her off his lap. Xander made a small pained sound when she hit the floor. The bridge crew snickered at Kirk's reaction to Xander's words.

"Not the reaction I vould have if a pretty girl fell into my lap, Keptain." Said Chekov cheekily, not seeing Sulu's glaring at him.

Xander opened her mouth to reply but began to cough...she was having a hard time breathing...she coughed some more bringing her hand up to wipe way they wetness she felt there, she was surprised to see her hand stained red.

Kirk was the first to react he hit a button on the arm of his chair, "Scotty! Medical Emergency. Two to beam directly to sickbay!"

The last thing Xander heard was a Scottish accent answering Kirk as everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Xander groaned, waking to a pair of concerned pretty brown eyes.

"Awake I see. Why are you awake?" Muttered the low southern accented voice that belonged to the eyes. That voice reminded Xander of the best sipping whiskey in her mother's liquor cabinet. "You should be out for another six hours!" Xander frowned drugs had weird affects on her sometimes they worked like they should and other times they didn't.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. You're in Sickbay." He said introducing himself to Xander.

"Xander Harris." She told the doctor.

Xander started to ask but McCoy said, "Your ribs did quite a mess. They caused some damage to your right lung. It was touchy...until your natural healing factor kicked in." he raised a eyebrow at her, "Don't normally see that type of thing in a **normal** human." He held up what looked like a saltshaker and ran it over Xander, "Which is what **this** tells me you are."

Xander shrugged trying to sit up but again the doctor said, "Hey, now," He gentle pushed her back down on the bed. "Don't be ruining what little work I did do on you."

Xander frowned realized she was in hospital scrubs. She reached out and grabbed McCoy by the front of his blue uniform shirt yanking him down to her, "Where are my clothes? If anything happed to my leather jacket or my weapons? Someone will pay." Xander's growled threat trailed off at the grumpy expression on the doctor's face.

"Your stuff is fine." McCoy paused, "Though Security wants to play with some of weapons. I didn't think a person would hide some many on them!"

Xander snorted, "Nice to know some things don't change no matter the reality your in."

McCoy got a confused look as he stepped away from her bed when she let him go. To reveal Kirk slumped in a nearby chair...snoring. "What's with him?" Xander asked.

"He," and Xander could hear 'the idiot' he the doctor's voice, "as been up for the last three days straight. For a while I thought he was delusional going on about a threat to the ship," McCoy paused, " then the Vampirans attacked." McCoy ran the saltshaker over Kirk and made a pleased sound at whatever it told him. "I had to hypo his ass out. Just to get him to rest." He turned, "So Xander what is your story?"

Xander grimaced, "Can you wake the Captain? It's a story I only want to tell once."

McCoy nodded, getting a thing that looked like a socket wrench but had a square head. He pressed it to Kirk's neck. Kirk came awake with a wild-eyed look and a "Damn it! Bones, I hate it when you do that!" He then noticed Xander, "Hey..."Kirk drawled, ignoring McCoy rolling his eyes at him, "You look better...less with the spiting up of blood."

"Really?" Xander asked, "And here I thought that was such a good look for me."

"It's not a good look for anyone," McCoy said to her then snarled at Kirk, "Stop flirting with my patients, Jim!"

Kirk turned a wicked grin on McCoy, "Does this mean, I can flirt with you?"

"You do like being knocked out by hypo-spray, don't you Jimmy." McCoy asked with a dark smile.

Kirk's expression turned to one of annoyed fear, "No." he told McCoy flatly. " I do not."

When Xander tried to sit up this time, Kirk rushed out of his seat to help her ignoring McCoy's glares and mutters. Xander could see the other doctors and nurses help other injured people. Xander noticed a bed with a sheet-covered body next to her own.

"Poor Lt. Avery, " McCoy sighed, "I don't have the personal to move him to the morgue at the moment..." McCoy trailed off, "They're helping the living."

Xander shrugged, "Not first time I've slept this close to a corpse." That earned her a look from both men.

Kirk changed the subject when he asked, "Tell me what you know about Vampirans. You were fighting them like it was second nature to you."

Xander nodded and began with SunnyDale and the Hellmouth. She told them how to kill vampires and about some of the villains she and her friends had gone against. She paused every so often to answer question and to glance at the sheet covered corpse. Xander told them about the end of the world and the 'do-over' she got. About being the host to a Primal Goddess and the mystical sex change.

From McCoy, Xander got, "that can't have been good for your body or mind," running the saltshaker over her again. "This says you're a seventeen year old girl with high blood pressure and weird hormonal levels, which the mystical sex change could account for. And completely healed ribs..."

"Well Southern Comfort, I'm at my peak health. I always will be physically seventeen-eighteen. Because that's how old I was when the bond I with Shakarri settled."

"What about mentally?" McCoy asked.

Xander shrugged, "If you count the 'do-over'... I'm about thirty-one."

Kirk's reaction once he got over the age thing, which wasn't that big of a deal many alien races aged slower or faster than humans. "So, does that mean you only like women?" It was said almost mournfully. Because it would be a really shame if he couldn't...

McCoy hissed, "Not your business!" hitting the blond man on the back of the head. Knocking the current thoughts about now soon Kirk could tempt Xander into his bed out of his head for the moment.

Xander smirked, "Actually I like both women and men. If their smart and interesting."

"I'm smart, a genius even," Kirk muttered, "and I can be interesting...I am the youngest Captain in the Fleet at twenty-six."

Xander wasn't sure. But she thought you had to be older than that to hold a rank that high in the military...and this was a military ship if the uniforms were anything to go by so it was understandable when she asked, "Did half the fleet die or something?"

McCoy nodded sadly.

"Pretty much." Was all Kirk said.

Xander explained meeting Q and the reasons why she was cast out of her reality or at least what she *thought * they were. Looking over at the doctor she told McCoy, "You do know you are going to have to cremate all those who died from blood loss, right?"

"Why?" Asked McCoy.

"Vampires make more of their own kind through blood exchange. Depending on how much blood the victim gets will depend on how long it takes until they rise again. Vampires only make others when they need a skill that person had or they need cannon fodder or and this is very rare, when they like something about the person."

McCoy got a disbelieving expression, "The dead don't walk again, sweetheart."

"Do people turn to dust in sunlight or when you stab them with a wooden stake to the heart? But vampires do," Xander snarled glaring at the sheet covered corpse, "And would you do something about him! That growling is getting on my nerves!"

About the time Kirk asked, "who," the corpse of Avery popped up snarling in vampire-face. Avery made a grab for McCoy who was the closest to him. Xander rolled off the bed and slammed her fist into the vampire's face causing him to fall over the bed he was on and away from McCoy. The doctor bolted over to a medical stand looking through it.

"A weapon would be nice!" Xander bit out as the vamp shoved her, Xander kicked him in the stomach. He hit the wall and bounced off it, throwing out his fist he caught Xander in the ribs...pain shot through Xander's side and she hit the floor.

Avery lunged for Kirk, but a sharp pain in his neck caused him some distraction, he looked over at the doctor who wore a bland expression as he whirled the hypo-spray between his fingers. Before Avery could even move he dropped to the floor out like a light.

"Bones! I've said it before but man, you are a Hypo-Ninja!" Kirk crowed. McCoy rolled his eyes at Kirk and helped Xander to her feet. He ran the tri-corder over Xander, "Huh, your blood pressure went down and...your ribs are bruised.

Xander nodded absently looking at the passed out vampire on the floor, "What did you give him?"

"Enough sedatives to down two full grown elephants."

Xander got a thoughtful look as she nodded, "That would do it."

Kirk walked over to the vampire pulling out a stake from behind his back, where he had hidden it, he knelt down and staked it before anyone could say anything. "We will start cremating the dead." He told Xander. Knowing his crew would not survive a second wave of attack from they're own dead.

"Hey how about some real clothes and some food?" Xander asked.

Kirk shook his head, "Sorry I have to follow regs. Which means I got to put you in the brig. Now that Bones healed you all up, until I can figure out if you are a threat to my ship."

"Are you kidding?" Xander asked in disbelief.

Kirk shook his head.

Xander growled but before she could do anything she felt a sharp stinging pain at her neck, everything started to get warm and fuzzy around the edges. The last thing she thought she heard was Kirk saying, "...Ninja, Bones I swear!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Nice cell," Xander muttered sprawled on the surprisingly comfortable gray couch-bench thing. Did Kirk really think this giant fish tank was going to keep her prisoner? Xander had to admit it was nice as far as cells when. It was the cleanest one she had been in anyway. She understood that Kirk had rules he had to follow. Though the blond man did not strike her as a big rule follower.

There was also no way McCoy was just a doctor! She never saw or heard him, and those hypo thingys hurt!

"You appear out of nowhere in the company of a god-like alien – you have no idea how much I dislike god-like aliens!" Kirk sighed, "You knew how to defeat the Vampirans that attacked us. You were also on a first name bases with one of them."

"You probably would have enjoyed being Hamony's boytoy." Xander muttered under her breath.

"Like a gift from a god," He caught her eye, "you're to good to be true."

"How flatteringly."

Kirk gave Xander a slow grin, shaking his head, "That wasn't flattery…when I flatter you," he paused slowly wetting his lips, "You'll know."

"Captain," Spock said stepping into view, "Could you be so kind as to save the…flirting until after we assess if Xander Harris is dangerous."

"Mr. Spock, I * know * Xander is dangerous. I saw her rip the spine out of a Klingon-Vampiran," Kirk didn't know if he should be disturbed or turned on by that.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." Xander said and yes, she could see the irony. Xander was not the kind that trusted quickly or easily.

"Well, of course." Kirk agreed, "I'm just going to verify though."

Xander blinked confused, "And how are you going to do that?"

Kirk looked at Spock.

If Spock was the type to sigh in resignation he would have, "You wish for me to perform a mind-meld?"

"A min-metly, what?" asked Xander.

"Vulcans are touch-telepaths. Do you know what that is?"

Kirk frowned at the tone of the Vulcan's voice. Kirk thought he was the only one Spock spoke to like that, he wondered if he should be jealous?

"Someone who can read a person's thought or emotions through touch," Xander turned to Kirk, "He's *not * touching me," she finished with a growl.

"Okay!' Kirk said cheerfully, "You can stay in the brig until we finish our mission and return to earth. That will be…" he trailed off looking at Spock.

"Six months, five weeks, and two days," Spock paused before asking, "shall, I tell her the hours, minutes and seconds?"

Kirk smirked, "No, Commander." Kirk had seen how pale Xander got when she heard how long it would be until they returned to Earth. "I think that will be enough."

In the back of Xander's mind, Shakarri prowled, pacing and snarling 'No, Cage!' the goddess said to Xander. It was something she agreed with the Primal Goddess on. There would be no cages in Xander's future ever. "I don't like letting people I know and trust into my head. Why would I want some strange alien in it?"

"Your privacy is assured," Spock told her with a raised eyebrow, "And to me? You are the strange alien who's head I am going into."

"Well when put like that…" Xander sighed, "My head is not a safe place. I have…protections on in it. My past is…I've seen things…Done things…no one should see any of that."

Kirk typed a code in the keypad on the wall and the glass disappeared. Xander sat up as Spock entered the cell. He sat down next to her; "I will go into your memories to see if you are being truthful with us that is all I will look at."

"Don't say you weren't warned."

Spock inclined his head, "I will consider myself to have been."

"So, you do know what you're doing, right?" Xander asked nervously.

"I have initiated mind-melds before is that is what your asking." Spock told her only to see her confusion. "I've done so with my father and in the line of duty."

"Yeah, but have you," Xander leaned over with a glance at Kirk, her voice dropped to a whisper, " 'done it'" making that sound like a sexual act Kirk thought bemused, "with a human."

Spock in the same tone of voice replied, "I have engaged," the word rolling like a deep purr from the Vulcan, "in them with the Captain."

Xander pulled back blinking, eyes widely staring at Kirk, who could feel his face turning red at the innuendo. "Did you find anything in his head?"

"Not a thing." Spock said solemnly.

"Hey!"

"Let's get this over with." Xander muttered.

Spock reached out a hand to Xander's face he placed a finger at her temple and one under her left, causing her to growl slightly, she has a thing about fingers being so close to her eyes, the last on her jawbone next to her chin.

"My mind to your mind…" Spock said softly.

Xander's eyes began to feel heavy, as they closed on their own, she could feel a slight pressure against her mind, and it was polite as if waiting for permission…

"Your thoughts to my thoughts…"

Xander heard whispered in her head, she took a deep breath…

* * *

XANDER"S FUNNY FARM: LUNTICS INCLUDED.

Said the sign in flashing green neon from over the bar that Xander found herself sitting at. Spock stood behind the bar, looking at the TV, watching the memory of her meeting Q on it. She picked up the shot glass that materialized in front of her and downed it in one go. When the memory was over Spock turned to her, "I must learn more."

Xander sighed, "I knew you'd say that. Come with me." She said standing up. Spock walked out from behind the bar. A pair of double doors appeared, they walked through it.

Xander was unsurprised when the new room they walked into was the SunnyDale High School Library.

Spock wandered down a row of books, he pulled one off the shelf, and it was leather bound with gold edging. The title was written in gold script in ornate lettering, it said, VAMPIRE. He looked up at one of the nearby tables to see Xander sitting on the table, a man with shaggy dark brown hair and eye patch sat in a chair his feet crossed at the ankles propped up on the table.

The man grinned charmingly at Spock, "Be careful, it bites." He motioned to the book in the Vulcan's hands.

Spock frowned looking down at the book had grown fangs, snapping at his fingers while growling. Spock tossed the book to Xander she caught it with a smile. She made a cooing sound at it before putting it on the table. The man slowly began to stroke his fingers over the cover of the book lightly the growl subsided into purring.

"Don't you think we should warn him?" Xander asked looking at the man next to him.

The man rolled his eye, "Now where would the fun in that be? So, what do you think this place says about us?"

Spock blinked at the plural but remembered the briefing Kirk and McCoy gave about Xander Harris while she had been knocked out from the sedative the doctor gave her.

"This is your mindscape, you value knowledge. You feel safe here." Spock told them.

The man began to snigger, Xander glared at him. "Stop that."

"Sorry, it 's just to funny. To think that we 'actually' feel safe" he waved a hand around motioning at the room," 'here'." The man said, laughing still.

* * *

Spock jerked his mind and hand away from Xander, the man's laughter ringing through Spock's ears, as he stumbled back from her. Kirk caught Spock steadying him.

"Spock, you alright." Kirk asked, because the Vulcan looked pale. He had only seen the Vulcan look that way once before…when Vulcan had been destroyed.

Spock nodded, "Xander's mind is..." Spock pulled away from Kirk, "I do not believe she will harm anyone and that her story of how and why she was brought here is true.

"You saw that? In her mind?" Kirk asked because the couple of times he had done it with Spock, or Spocks as the case was, he had found the experience to be informative and somewhat overly emotionally at times and kind of hot too…Not that Kirk would *ever * let Spock know *that. *

"I did not know," Spock, murmured, "that one could actually be removed form ones reality for saving it."

"Spock," It was the anger in the Vulcan's voice hat surprised Kirk. The last thing he wanted was for Spock to lose his temper, Kirk didn't think his neck would survive another assault on it.

Spock blinked at the concern in his captain's tone, "Forgive me…the emotional transference must be effecting me more than I thought." He straightens, "Permission to return to my quarters to mediate, Captain?"

"Granted, Mr. Spock," Kirk said nodding.

Shortly after the dark haired man left Xander asked, "Will he be okay?"

"Spock? He'll be fine." Kirk said breezily, "Now lets see about getting you some clothes and quarters. Then I'll talk to my superiors and see if they want you on Earth for the debrief and information exchange about Vampirans."

"Sounds good. I would love a shower to knock the vamp dust off me." Xander said getting up, dizziness hit her suddenly and she stumbled into Kirk who caught her on reflex.

"Are you alright? Let's get you back to Sickbay."

"No, please I'm fine. I just need that shower…"

Kirk knew from her expression he was not getting her back to Sickbay. There was a low rumble noise from Xander, who blushed slightly.

"And…possibly something to eat?"

"Yeah," Kirk said with a smile, "we can do that."


End file.
